Ehflo
Ehflo, meaning "The only" or "Singular", was the first nation to be set up in recorded and unrecorded history on Pollaris 4. They were the longest surviving civilization in history, whether through remnants or directly. They've had the least revolutions per century due to their hard working, nationalist people, who saw the benefits of electing a citizen to run the nation. 1AS started out a very good year for them, no oppositions were located, they had scouted the outline of the island and calculated it's size. They saw great potensial so started breifly scouting the inner parts of the island and came across nothing but the first Stargate. The scouts then reported back to the President. He ordered it be brought to the central state and put up as a monument, for it was of unique design. What he did not know was his function, and that he did not locate the other peice to it. History Constitutional Presidential and Imperialistic Republic age *'1AS-<<>>' Nicknamed the First Democratic, this age was one of their best. the Ehfloans declared themselves a nation, forced other nations into capitulations, and by the end of the govenrment, dominated their whole continent. Government & Politics This age was from 1AS and onward. It worked by a Family, elected by the people to represent the opinions and views of the Congressional Legislative Branch that has the choice of president who has the rank being Head of State (As in the Family got to choose one of their siblical members to run the government) . The Congressional Legistlative Branch being a branch of the government that deals with running it (Head of Government), administering safeguards and limits to the President's power. They have a big say in what actions the President does. The leader of the Head of Government is called the Supreme Chancellors. The one's below them are chancellors, councilers and members. The Congressional Legislative Branch is the party elected for power. Although they cannot elect one in their party to run the state, they have the power to rid and add certain citizens to and from presidential voting sessions and such. The Imperial side of the country was the fact that it owned other countries, although allowing them a certain degree of independance, they had a big say in the acts they permit. The Mayors were elected as the head of a their state by the people of that state. The people can appeal to the President or the Congressional Legislative Branch in order to replace the Mayor. Each state could have a certain degree of difference, although all acts permitted by the state had to be approved by the President, which had to pass the Congressional Legislative Branch's limits-to-power and such. The first sign of Imperialism was in 4AS, when they Ehfloans invaded and capitulated a small state called Polarchu. From their on, their empire grew to span the whole of La'ama. Ancient times In the ancient times, they were still building houses from tibre, chopped down using unsophisticated tools such as rocks. They looked primeval, and yet their government was so developed. Their military strategy was so simple yet it worked, even with their relatively small army. They capitulated nations by, on some occassions, slaughtering the government and putting in a citizen-centered one, often constituted by themselves. This made the nation they made capitulate like them, and most of the time want to be under their rule. Category:Nation Category:Government